The untold story of Nancy Palledorous
by KMPcool
Summary: She's Wendy's best friend, Phillips's girlfriend, and sadly Michael Palledorous or Squints's sister. This is her story about the summer of 1962 and the sisterhood of the sandlot. I don't own the original sandlot boys or Wendy.
1. The begining of the untold truth

He's obnoxious, short, perverted, pathetic, moral enemies with my boyfriend. Michael Palledorous was my brother. He even has a huge crush on my best friend Wendy Peffercon. See why I have an issue being related to him? My name is Nancy Agrippina Palledorous for those who don't know Agrippina was the mother of Nero and sister of another corrupt roman emperor.

All he does every day is play baseball at the sandlot with his friends. Benny, Alan, Kenny, Bertram, Ham, Timmy, his brother Tommy, and some new kid Benny dragged there, named Scotty. Then when he comes home he just talks, talks, talks! Usually about his day sometimes it's one of his many myths, but it's always obnoxious. That's when I decided to form the sisterhood, the sisterhood of the sandlot. Wendy was one of the girls our ninth we called her because she didn't have a brother that played at the sandlot. There was Penny ham's sister, Alexa was Alan's sister, Rosie was Benny's sister, Prim was Kenny's sister. Lanie was Bertram's sister. Timmy and Tommy had 2 sisters named Felicia and Felicity.

The phone rang and before it could ring again I had run like a ninja down the stairs and across the living room. Yet somehow my mom reached it first and called out to me from the kitchen "Nancy! Your Boyfriend is on the phone".

"Since when does Nancy have a boyfriend?"Michael retorted.

I got to the phone and answered. "Hi," It was slightly sheepish.

"Hey babe, can you meet me at the soda fountain in like 15 minutes," Phillips my boyfriend asked coolly.

"Yeah that would be nice see you there, "I replied smiling. I hung up and turned to see my brother with his hands on his hips.

"Who was that?" He asked so seriously it made me laugh. He was never that serious.

"Oh only the dreamiest guy alive," I sighed like a fan girl.

"What have I told you about dating Benny?" Michael shirked.

"Ew, like I'd ever date one of your friends!"I said leaving Michael confused.

I made it to the fountain it was about 7:45. There he was he had gorgeous brown eyes and short light brown hair. He didn't like my brother, my brother didn't like him but I loved him. He was nicer away from his team. I had to keep the two apart.

"Hey," I sighed into his shoulder. We were hugging hardly a sight to most of the town. We sat at a booth. We ordered 2 cokes and were just causally talking. When paradise happened, we kissed.

For a good ten seconds until I heard "What's your problem man? We need to get to the sandlot!" It was Benny. Michael just stood there like a stone statue. Eventually Alan dragged him.

"What's his problem?" Phillips scoffed.


	2. The sisterhood

**I own only Nancy and the sisterhood.**

Michael's POV

He was kissing her! Phillips was kissing my baby sister! Okay we were twins and she was older but **still**. He was a jerk! I despised him and she was dating him? Nancy could be really inconsiderate sometimes. I felt a tug on my shirt. It was Yeah, Yeah trying to drag me to the sandlot I stumbled behind. This was not going to be good. The guys didn't know she was my sister and probably thought it was because I wanted her.

"Why were you so broken up back there?" Bertram asked.

"No reason!"I denied. _Deny everything_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah sure you probably like the chick Phillips had his tongue in," Ham retorted.

"Yeah yeah she's pretty hot. Bet that was Nancy. She's…"Yeah yeah was rambling then I cut him off.

"I don't like her!"I yelled. It wasn't like me to lose my temper like that. "Phillips is her boyfriend and I have to learn to accept that or find a way to kill him."I said except quieter.

"She's you sister isn't she?" Benny asked.

"Yeah she is. Can we start the game now?"I asked changing the subject.

"Base up guys!"Benny said. We ran to our positions. It was Scotty's first real day where he knew the ropes. He was okay. We mainly had him because Benny got it in his head he needed practice. He was the best on the team he didn't need practice. Now Scotty needed practice.

Nancy POV

"My team is here, see you later," Phillips sighed.

"Yeah bye," I said quietly. I left for home. Ran up the stairs grabbed my walkie, talkie and Screamed into it "Sisters mobilize." That was the battle cry. This was going to be a summer of war. Every girl came over. We sat in a circle on the floor. We had vowed to be there for each other no matter what.

"Sisters it has come to my awareness that there has been a disruption in our circle," Wendy said this like a prophet or fortune teller.

"My brother found out I was dating Phillips. As you will remember our brothers hate Phillips." I said bluntly.

"You understand that there are 3 paths. Your brother, your boyfriend, or war," Alexa said. Alexa was one of my best friends we were the only ones the same age as our brother.

"We'll need a séance" Lanie instructed. Lanie was a year younger than Bertram so she was the same age as Alexa and I. She was really into spiritual stuff. None of us argued because it had worked every time.

"We go tonight at 8:30 the cemetery as normal right?" Penny asked playing with her ginger pig tails. She was 10 years old.

"I don't know if I can come my bedtime is 8:00," Rosie sighed. She was the youngest at 8 years old.

"Like that's ever stopped us before!" Felicia scoffed

"We'll sneak you out!" Felicity finished.


	3. Words of wisdom

**I only own the sisterhood not the original Sandloters**

Sneaking Rosie out meant climbing up onto her garage roof to her window and praying her brother the fastest kid in town wouldn't catch us. We would run to Wendy's house where she was ready with her VW bus.

"We better not get caught!" Rosie whispered in my ear I was giving her a piggy back ride because I can run faster even with her on my back than she does.

"We won't and if we do we have a story," I reassured.

"Really? What is it?" Rosie asked

"We were helping Wendy buy a prom dress," I replied laughing

"But its summer and her next prom won't happen until like her senior year!" Rosie replied

"Psh, do you think our brothers have the brain power to figure that out?" I asked

"You're right their collective brain power doesn't reach my knee," Rosie said after a small pause

"What took you so long?" Lanie asked she was wearing a black and white knit poncho and we were all wearing jeans. Wendy who usually wore a dress looks surprisingly natural in jeans and a really frilly blouse.

"Well Benny wasn't chasing so we didn't run. Let's go," I replied.

When we got to the cemetery, we went to our normal place behind an old oak. We sat in a circle clutching each other's hands. "Please protect our circle from those who wish to harm or do evil," Lanie said this small prayer every time it's worked every time.

"Who will we contact?"Prim asked. She was always straight to the point.

"Mrs. Rosely, She always knows what to do in these times," Alexa said.

"Mrs. Rosely please talk to us, we need advice only you can give. Nancy has been dating a boy whom her brother despises. What do you advise?" They asked in sync.

"I love the boy I'm dating," I sighed.

"Once in this town a while ago, there was a boy who fell for a girl. The girl pretended to love him back but behind his back did the unforgiveable and married another. You may love him but why does your brother hate the boy you love? More importantly you may love him but does he love you whole heartedly?" Mrs. Rosely said cryptically. She always spoke like that. It was oddly a comfort.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Benny scream. We froze not knowing what to do. Then Felicia said "3…2…"

"1!" Felicity finished we blinked in sync. This oddly enough worked it sent out a shock wave big enough to knock Benny down. We ran back the bus. On the way there I helped Benny up back to his feet.

"Thanks," He winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm okay," Benny rep-_lied_

"No you aren't. Wendy do you have room for another in the Bus?" I asked

"Yeah we do," Wendy called back.

"How do you know if I'm hurt or not?" Benny asked trying to put on a strong face.

"Dude you're bleeding," I replied. The blood had seeped through the white tank top he was wearing.

"You noticed," He said blankly.

"Come on, we're holding up the group," I pointed out. Benny looked pathetic he was of a very awkward stature. He was the odd one of the sandlot group because when he wasn't running he looks so easy to hurt.

"How do plan on getting back into the houses?" Benny asked. We all looked at him like 'how could you not know?' "What?" He asked.

"Oh come on for him that's a valid question. We have this thing we call a house chain," Wendy defended.

"What's a house chain?" Benny asked.

"It's where we jump from roof to roof." Felicia stated

"You shouldn't worry though your house is first so you don't have to jump you just have to climb up the wall," Felicity ended.

"It's easier than it sounds" Penny said. Wendy dropped us off and I carried Rosie up to her room.

"Think you can handle that Benny?" I called back down.

"Yeah this should be easy!" He whisper shouted back. He has too much pride. He got up there though. We went through his bedroom window and hopped the houses from there.


	4. What she meant

**I do not own the original Sandlot movies, just the sisters.**

The next morning I didn't want to face because of my brother. I just knew he would be pissed off, I just didn't know how much. Well until he woke me up my dumping a bucket of the coldest freaking water ever on my head. I was going to kill him in his sleep for that. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Oh like you don't know."He scoffed back.

"No I don't!" I shot back

"You're dating Philips!" He screamed.

"So? What do you and your sad excuse of a team have against him?" I asked

"The guy is a total jerk! He wants to steal the sandlot and he's a snobby, spoiled rich kid!" Michael shouted.

"He's only a jerk around his team not to me. You freaks have more in common with him than you would like to think. Besides I can take care of myself I don't need my little brother hovering over me," I replied stubbornly. Michael looked shocked for a moment but then he became very mad. He stormed across my room.

"What is this?" He asked shaking he was so mad. He held up my walkie talkie.

"A walkie talkie smart one," I replied.

"Why do you have this? Who do you talk to?" He demanded. I bit my lip I didn't want to tell him about the sisterhood. The only guy that knew about it we probably scared out of telling anyone.

"People, just people," I said. Don't lie but don't tell the truth. That was my plan.

"What people?"He asked. I tackled him grabbed the walkie' and hopped to Alexa's room.

"Hey, need to get away?" Alexa asked.

"Are you kidding? My brother makes me want to flee the country!" I sighed.

"I know the feeling. Why are you soaking wet?" She asked.

"Guess," I replied.

"Wow he's that mad?" She asked with a faked shocked expression.

"Oh yeah, and then I made him even more mad." I replied laughing.

"Caught some of it on walkie," She sighed.

"Yeah he was pretty pissed off over that," I laughed.

"I'll lend you some clothes if you want," Alexa offered.

"That would be nice," I replied. Alexa and I had very different styles but that was okay.

"Here," Alexa said handing me a pair of sky blue, bell bottom jeans and an orange flowered shirt.

"Thanks," I said. I changed in her closet. Alexa and I were about the same size.

"Want to go to the drugstore with me? I have to buy some butterscotch for Penny." Alexa asked.

"Yeah doesn't her brother like steal her allowance?" I asked.

"Yeah he's a jerk that way," Alexa laughed. We went downstairs and Alan jumped when he saw me.

"When did you get here Nancy?" Alan asked after he recovered from the split second of shock.

"I hopped through the window a few minutes ago actually," I said sarcastically.

"Um… okay," He said not sure how to reply. We left gathering the rest of the group on the way.

Lanie, Alexa, and I worked there and for no apparent reason half of our paycheck was in baseballs. Odd right? Oh well we get an employee discount there too so butterscotch was only 10 cents.

"Hey look Nancy there's Phillips," Felicia said pointing in a direction.

"Oh don't look," Felicity said. That got my attention so I looked I'm a natural rebel. Phillips was there his hand holing another girl's. Then they kissed. It looked like they had been together for a while.

"That bastard!" I gasped. At loss for other words I sat down on the grass and said "Play natural like we don't even notice he'll pay for that dearly later,"

"I guess we know what meant by does he love you full heartedly." Lanie said. The ever truthful scariness of and her predicted fates.

"Oh forget that shit, we need to start planning revenge. Ladies may I recommend selling his secrets?" Prim said straight to the point.

"Who the hell would want his secrets?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know but it'd be awesome," Prim replied.

"Tonight at our house," Felicia and Felicity said in sync.


	5. Planing the end of that boy

**I do not own the movies of the sandlot just my sisterhood. Please review sorry it took so long!**

That night the boys were all at one of their campouts, to tell Scotty the story of the beast, which I made up a long time ago to scare off my brother from my friend old Mr. Mertle. I don't know which is sadder that he believed me, all he friends believed him, or that they still believed it. I had hopped to Rosie's house. She wasn't as good of a jumper so in our house chains I would hop with her across the houses. Felicia and Felicity lived farthest away so we did a lot of hopping from roof to roof.

"Alexa what the heck are you wearing?" Lanie asked once we reached the room.

"I'm angel remember?" Alexa replied. Alexa had a small white night gown on and black shorts she made out of sweat pants, and of course angel wings from a Halloween costume. Angel was a nickname we gave her awhile ago as a joke because when someone told her off in like 2nd grade and she tackled the guy and punched him so hard she broke his nose, jaw and arm. She got suspended for that but we've called her angel ever since. We did that mainly because she was anything but angelic.

"Yeah you are angel but I'm Grenadine and I'm not dressed up like a bottle," Wendy scoffed.

"That's because a bottle isn't flattering," Alexa pointed out.

"Skanky isn't flattering," Felicia stated with importance.

"It's not really that skanky, just odd which isn't flattering either," Felicity said.

"Can we please stop talking about Angel's fashion choices and start planning?" Prim asked. Her chocolate colored skin was highlighted by an oversized green shirt and light tan shorts only appropriate for bed wear.

"I agree, but something has been bothering me," I replied setting Rosie down.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"Why would he cheat on me? I mean what was wrong?" I asked.

"Well Phillips is a jerk who doesn't know what he has until it's gone. I think that there is still someone out there who won't treat you like a toy," Rosie said. Rosie was the youngest amongst us but she was forced to grow up too fast when her mom died a few years back. That's also probably why Benny is so protective of her.

"When life gives you lemons…" Felicia started

"Squirt them in people's eyes!" Felicity finished.

"So what will we do?" Lanie asked.

"What if Nance continued to date him and we used him for information?" Wendy offered.

"Now even looking at him seems wrong," I quickly shot down that idea.

"We could 'decorate' his house" Alexa said.

"I was hoping for something I don't know legal," Lanie said rolling her eyes.

"What about breaking up with him and then making him want to kill himself for ever being unfaithful," Prim said.

"Is he sexist?" Penny asked. Her brother was pretty sexist and she really knew how to get under his skin.

"Just like our brothers," I sighed

"Alright so we beat him in his own game, not too hard," Alexa said.

"Oh forget that, we have to get the other chick and Nance together so when Phillips sees them he'll have to confess. That's a plan," Prim said.

"What about a ladder of revenge? We do small stuff first and then move on to bigger things," I advised.

"Cool now where to start?" Penny asked.

"I have an idea," Felicia started.

"We steal his bike and send it into the river!" Felicity finished. Those two have linked brains it must be a twin thing.

"Not in these clothes we don't!" Wendy screamed. I heard a faint scream come from the sandlot silly stupid boys they believe Hercules was going to eat them, *dramatic sigh* our poor brothers.

"Fine tonight we get our brothers!" Penny stated. We naturally agreed messing with our brothers was fun. Not in the least bit nice or lady like but here's a secret we don't actually care. We hopped houses to the pink house Amanda used to live in before Scotty came. The fireplace in their basement was our main entrance to our tunnels the sisterhood dug in one summer connecting all the important places. The sandlot, the little league field, Vincent's drugstore, and Mr. Myrtle's house.

We use the tunnels to get quickly covertly to our destination. We dug them though because we saw it in a movie. We even reinforced them. We brought a bunch of sharpies and like 500 water balloons. Once we got through the dirt tunnels with our lanterns all the guys were asleep in the tree house.

We drew on their faces. Rosie drew whiskers on Benny and made him look like a cat. Prim drew clown features on her brother. I drew a bunch of faces on Mike's face and then a happy, happier, happiest, then a perplexed one in that order across his face. The other girls had finished drawing and were setting up the water balloons so that once one moves they come crashing down. Penny messed with Ham who moved enough to set it off.

"We're screwed! Run!" Rosie screamed we ran to home plate and went down into the tunnels and closed them off to the boys. We went back to Scotty's house and house hopped as quickly as we could.

"That was awesome!"Felicia said flopping onto her bed.

"Yeah but we're so dead tomorrow!" Felicity said. We were on a pure adrenaline rush.

"Sisters forever!" Alexa said giddily

"Boys whatever!" We all finished.


	6. Bad Brothers

**I do not own the original sandlot boys or Wendy, if I did … wow.**

I woke up realizing someone was watching me. Timmy and Tommy stood there, faces marked with sharpie. They were hard to take seriously. I noticed Wendy had left already as was normal for her. Then some of the other boys came into the room and I stood up. Rosie stood up beside me and rubbed her eyes. When she saw the boys she screamed. "Oh shit we're screwed!" That promptly woke the other girls and the boys in sync traded emotions to shocked turning to Benny.

"I didn't give her that mouth," He defended.

"Since when did you guys know each other?" Bertram asked.

"Yeah yeah we never knew you guys were all friends," Alan said. This only got us laughing in response until Penny piped up in between giggles.

"How could you not have known?" Penny was giggling more now.

"3… 2…" Felicia started.

"1!" Felicity finished. Benny looked really freaked out. "Boo!" We said in sync. He jumped.

"Damn we have mentally scared Benny. We're sorry Rosie," Lanie said.

"You made me fall and get a gash in my chest yeah I get freaked out!" Benny defended.

"Well what did you do to deserve that?" I asked hands on my hips.

"I fallowed you guys to the cemetery," Benny replied coldly.

"Yes, you did. Now what's the moral of that story? Not to fallow you sisters 'cause we'll kick your ass," I said waving my finger at him. The boys looked shocked. I turned back to the girls smiling.

"Yeah right boys can take anything you through at us!" Ham said.

"Hamilton we blinked and we sent Benny flying imagine what we could do. Now reconsider your last comment." Penny said.

"Angel do you want to earn your nickname again?" Prim asked indicating Ham.

"I'd love to but do I have permission?" She asked looking at Penny.

"Hell no! My mom would kill me if he came back home with a black eye!" Penny said.

"Pity he's such an easy target," Angel said putting on a pouty face.

"What's going on? Her nickname is Angel and Penny is worried about her giving Ham a black eye?" Michael asked.

"She got that nickname when she beat some kid up back in second grade," Prim said.

"Alexa beat up a kid?" Alan asked stunned.

"Yeah um earth to Alan," Felicia started.

"We've established that." Felicity finished. Alan looked freaked out.

"Look I don't know what you have going on with my sister but we're leaving. Rosalina come on," Benny said calling his sister by her full name.

"No, my name is Rosie I don't need to leave with you. I'm going to leave when my sisters leave," She said arms crossed across her chest.

"Don't be stupid Rosalina, you don't have any sisters." Benny said. Lanie and I held Rosie's hands.

"Like I said I don't know what you guys have with my sister but she's no longer going to be a part of it," Benny said trying to steal his sister back.

"You don't know what we have with Rosie because you don't know your own sister. Besides we've never failed to get her home or take care of her while you're out playing baseball like an idiot."I replied coldly.

"How don't I know my sister?" Benny asked.

"What do you know about Rosie? She's not the little defenseless girl you think she is," Penny said.

"Bitch," Benny said under his breath. That set Alexa off she tackled him. She raised her fist to strike. Prim pulled her off him.

"Angel don't you think," Felicity started grabbing a hold of Alexa as well.

"That one gash is enough for a week?" Felicity finished pulling Benny to his feet.

"Would someone please explain what just happened?" Kenny asked.

"It goes back awhile, and we don't feel like explaining," Lanie said. Prim had carried Alexa off to the shower. I could hear the water turn on.

"What is she doing to Alexa?" Alan asked.

"Putting her under a cold shower, it's the best way to get her to cool down," Felicia said.

"Well it's the only thing we know works," Felicity said. We left and a few days later the sisterhood without Rosie because Benny locked her in her room. Wendy was working as usual at her pool job. We were walking past the tiger's felid when we heard a scream. Any of us could identify. Before any of us gave it any thought we hopped the fence.

Rosie was on in the clutches of the biggest tiger broken and bloody. He punched her and she dropped to the ground with a scream.


	7. Bloody war

**I don't own the original boys.**

Rosie was on in the clutches of the biggest tiger broken and bloody. He punched her and she dropped to the ground with a scream.

We ran up to the laughing tigers. "Pick on someone your own size!" Alexa said tackling the big player. Two tigers ran up trying to pull her off him. Prim and I jumped into action punching both in the mouth. Penny stood protectively over Rosie's limp body.

Lanie had been pinned to the ground by a tiger. The boy held a baseball bat over his head, ready to smash her skull. Felicia jumped on him and knocked the bat out of his hand. The two were rolling in the dirt flinging their fists at each other. Phillips and two other boys ganged up and cornered Felicity. Being the smart girl she was she dodged their punches and ran up the wall flipping over their backs. Lanie stepped up bat in hand whacking the threesome on their heads.

Alexa screamed and then I whacked the boy that was on top of her with the back of my hand. He tumbled off her. Alexa quickly got back to her feet. We walked back to Rosie's purple and red swollen body. The tigers surrounded us. This was bad we needed to get Rosie out of there but we were not going to be able to without getting beat up ourselves. We were outnumbered too.

"What do you have against Rosie?" Prim asked, ready to punch anyone that got too close.

"She's a Rodriguez, and we have something against her brother…" One tiger said.

"So you drag an 8 year old into the mess. That's lower than I thought even you freaks could go." I snorted.

"Nancy why are you defending this little girl you need to stop otherwise we're through," Philips said.

"We already were through Sir I-cheat-a lot" I spat.

"Oh I'm so hurt," Philips dramatized.

"This isn't about you or us. It's about Rosie and why you and your team beat her to a bloody pulp," I replied realizing his trick.

"We did that to get back at her brother," The tall boy said.

"Listen to yourselves Rosie has nothing to do with your rivalry. Leave her alone," Felicia said.

"You're a bunch of cowards hurting a girl like her. Terribly outnumbered by people twice her size, you want a victory earn it." Felicity said. The tigers wouldn't admit it but they were in worse shape than we were. Phillips had a black eye. I gladly gave him another when he stepped towards us. Alexa had done a number of things on the tall boy. He had a broken nose, two black eyes; she even knocked out one of his teeth. We all stood there for awhile. The tigers wouldn't back down because of a bunch of girls and we were **NOT** going to let them hurt Rosie anymore than they already had. In the silence I could hear Rosie's labored breaths. They became more and more labored and scarcer. I worried she had broken ribs or possibly a punctured lung. Rosie was too young to die.

"She needs medical attention, we should let them go man," A short blonde haired kid said.

"Needman, when'd you become the medic?" Philips snorted.

Penny kneeled over to Rosie's side, took her pulse. "Her heart is slowing down," She said.

"God we need Amanda but she moved to freaking Arizona!" Prim said.

"Wait Amanda as in like the girl who used to live in the pink house?" The tall boy asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"She's in town." He replied.

"No joke? Where is she?" We screamed.

"Crystal palace hotel," He answered.

"Alexa, Felicia, Felicity get Wendy, Lanie, Penny stay here. You boys if another one of you lays your hand on her I'll kill you. I'm going to get Amanda," I said. I left running downtown. When I found Amanda she was shopping her blonde hair was cropped to her chin. "Amanda the sisterhood needs you," I said panting.

"Why another delusional quest at hand?" She laughed.

"No Rosie is at hand," I said. She stopped laughing.

"Sisters mobilize!" she said running back to town with me. When we got back Benny was on the field Alexa trying to hold him back from his sister who lay limp on the ground.

"When he'd get here?" I asked grabbing one of Benny's shoulders.

"Five minutes ago," Wendy said. Benny was trying to wiggle his way past us. A look of desperation was on his face.

"Benny there's nothing you can do, she's gone man," Kenny said.

"No she's not dead yet, "Penny said.

"How would you know?" Ham asked her.

"I just know okay," Penny said looking at her brother like he was some invasive creature.

"If there's anything you can do, do it." Benny said he stopped moving.

"There is one thing but it'll need help from everyone to do it in the time frame we have," Lanie said.

"What do you need sis?" Bertram asked.

"We need you guys to go home and get all the candles our families own and bring a broom for us. Bertram go into your sister's room and get her blood stone. Michael, Alan you get the lavender and rosemary. Benny bring garlic don't ask just do. Kenny get the biggest pot your family has. Timmy and Tommy explain to OUR parents that we're all doing something and probably won't get home for a while. " I directed.

"That idea is nice and all but how are we going to get that stuff here?" Alan asked.

"Should we show them?" Felicia asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," Felicity said.

"The tunnels," Us girls said in sync.

"Um Prim? You take them, Scotty you should go with them after all your basement fireplace is the main entrance" I instructed.

"Okay, let's go boys." Prim said walking over to home plate and kicking it to the side revealing the tunnels. The tigers had fled because we told them to otherwise we'd call the cops.


	8. Ending pain

**I don't own the sandlot boys or Wendy. **

The boys got back. The full moon shone brightly. The most power came from full moons and we were going to need the most power we've ever handled to make Rosie okay. Her breaths were getting harsher with long pauses in between. Penny had cleaned Rosie up a little so her brother would freak out less.

"Here, our brothers don't know what the heck is going on but they wouldn't understand anyway," Prim said handing over the big leather bound book and what our brothers collected.

We got our brothers to light the candles, using other candles and a pocket lighter. We made a pot of a special soup like thing, for the spell. I could hear Benny arguing with Lanie who seemed calm.

"What is happening?" Benny screamed.

"It's an extreme healing spell. One that has always worked for us she'll be alright," Lanie said her words flowing like water.

"What happened to her though?" Benny asked loudly. His voice cracked a little.

"A lot has happened to her but, she'll be okay. The best thing you can do for her is trust us," Lanie said calmly. He broke down crying. The guys looked at Benny in shock. I'm guessing they've never seen him cry. Lanie did have that effect sometimes though. "It'll be okay, she'll be fine," Lanie said, holding his hand. Benny kept trying to pull himself together, but would let out a whimper every few seconds.

"Benny it'll be okay. We've done this before," Prim lied. We hadn't done this before only Lanie had. We didn't correct her though. We formed our circle around Rosie. Brooms brush to handle.

"Protect our circle from those who wish to harm or do evil," Lanie said.

"Save this girl from what is wrong. End the pain she didn't earn, nisi puerum, nisi puerum" Lanie said

"Nisi puerum, nisi puerum, nisi puerum," We said in sync. Rosie started to breathe easier. "Nisi puerum, nisi puerum, nisi puerum," We continued to say this. Rosie's bruises started to disappear. Her cuts healed. She was okay. We had expelled nearly all our energy. We only barely had enough energy to stand. Lanie who was the most powerful of us collapsed. She was the main energy giver. The soup like stuff had done its job of absorbing pain.

"Lanie? Why is she so weak right now?" Bertram asked picking his sister up to her feet. Benny draped one of her arms around his shoulders and helped carry her.

"She's weak because we just gave tons of energy to Rosie to heal her and Lanie is mainly energy because well she's psychic." Prim said.

"You guys okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah we're fine but, I'm not sure how long it'll take for Lanie to be." Felicia said.

"It could take a week a month or just this night." Felicity added.

"I'll drive Lanie and the girls home. You guys can come too but I don't trust these girls to walk," Wendy said.

"I just need to call my mom she'll pick me up," Amanda said.

"Okay, I have a few quarters there's a payphone over there," Scotty said pointing to a phone and handing Amanda a dollars worth of quarters.

"Thanks I'll find a way to pay you back," Amanda said before walking to the phone. Scotty blushed a little before turning away.

"Wendy are you sure you should drive?" Penny asked.

"I'm better off than any of you are, it'll be fine."Wendy replied.

We got home and Rosie was always next to her brother. He was one of the happiest boys I've ever seen. He helped Lanie get to her house. Nobody really said anything to each other that night.

**Nisi puerum means 'save the child' in Latin but I also got that from Google translator so it could be wrong oh well, I'm sorry I've fallen behind. Please review.**


	9. Sweet boy

**I don't own the sandlot.**

I was crying my eyes out on my bed. My hair was done up, make-up streaked down my face with every tear. This was terrible today my mother and father told me about the divorce. They had been fighting and I knew that things were rough but I didn't think it was this bad. They probably never even thought it out. Normally whenever something happened to me I'd call in the sisterhood but not this time. No I wasn't going to tell anyone about this if I didn't have to. This was wrong; my Dad just left picked up a suitcase and just left. Leaving us with my unemployed mother, who now dresses horribly even Wendy, wears things longer.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Why are you crying Nance?" A voice asked.

"No reason," I said as calmly as I could.

"There's a reason for waterworks like those. What's wrong? Or were you applying for a job at the fire department?" He joked. I looked up and saw Alan there. He managed to make me smile even though I felt like the scum of the earth.

"It's complicated, and you probably wouldn't care any way." I said. That translates to I don't want to talk about it.

"Yeah yeah I do care, I've got time too." He said quickly. That got me talking apparently.

"It's just got such a stigma and I don't think they know what that divorce means. I knew they were mad and all but… I didn't think that he'd actually leave," I sighed. Alan just hugged me. His Dad was a Marine and he barely even heard from him. Alan and Alexa were always worried about their dad who could die at anytime and they wouldn't know. They had it hard too. "Why did this have to happen?" I asked.

"It's okay, but you shouldn't cry over this. You're prettier when you smile," Alan whispered in my ear. That statement filliped my stomach over, he kind of called me pretty.

"Kay. Alan, why are you so nice to me?" I asked dumb founded.

"Why wouldn't I be? You need someone who listens to you," He said. I didn't know what to say. "You're always so happy I guess it broke me up to see you so sad," He added simply.

"Thanks," I said. Before I knew what was happening, he leaned in and kissed me. It was different than the kiss Philips had given me in the past; this one had more to it. Alan was kissing with more than his lips. He was giving up his heart, making himself vulnerable. It would be a lie to say I didn't like it. Forgiving my parents wasn't going to be easy but I felt like I had an ally, even if that ally wasn't a sister.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Alan sighed.

"It's okay I… liked it," I said nervously.

"You did?" Alan questioned. I smiled and nodded like an idiot. Again he kissed me but it was interrupted this time by my dear brother.

"Oh come on!" He screamed. I hadn't realized how close Alan and I had gotten. I was practically on his lap. My poor brother first I date his enemy, who I have since dumped, and now he catches me making out with his best friend.

"Sorry man," Alan said, standing up.

"Geez I leave you alone for five minutes and I walk in on you making out with my sister," Michael said seriously but I could see the smile creep up on him. "Let's go," He said. They left to go probably to the sandlot. Five seconds later Alexa crawled in my window.

"Come on it's going to be a hot one today, we should go to the pool," She stated.

"Okay and sorry about your brother," I said knowing that Alexa was watching.

"It's okay; he's had a crush on you for like a year now, I knew that was coming. Get in your swimsuit and meet me at Rosie's house in 30 minutes." Alexa said.

I managed that easily. My swimsuit was a polka-dotted halter top bikini. I wore a simple red top over it, and some white cutoff jeans. I had washed my face ridding it of mascara streaks.

"Let's go before our brothers catch on!" Rosie said. Within a few days Rosie had gotten over the incident and Lanie was okay as well. We got to the pool.


	10. Pool day

**I don't own the sandlot.**

"Come on Nance!" Alexa begged.

"No! I won't take the top off!"I shirked.

"Do you want weird tan lines?" Prim asked.

"A halter top will give me those too," I pointed out.

"Show off, you're the prettiest of us all," Lanie said.

"I beg to differ Wendy is prettier than I am." I said.

"No Wendy is glamorous, there is a difference" Rosie said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw our brothers come in. Now there was no way I was going to take the shirt off now.

"You want to show off I know that," Alexa said.

"That was the first time we kissed I swear!" I said putting my hands up. "Plus the rest of them are here," I said pointing to the splashing boys.

"Oh take off the shirt it'll draw less attention," Penny said. Her brother walked by us flirting with the 20 year olds who were totally out of his league. She cringed. "Do it," She sighed.

"Fine but if any guy stares I'm putting it back on," I said pulling my shirt off to reveal the bikini top and my bare stomach. I had always been skinny but I was very self-conscious. Boys did stare I should be used to the attention by now but I'm not. Michael walked up to the diving board, and jumped.

"Oh my, he actually is doing it this summer," I said. He had told me all about his plans. I whistled the small signal tune Wendy knew what it meant. I was going to owe her big time for this.

"What is he doing?" Prim asked.

"He's planned this for like 3 summers. It's tragic Wendy knows it's coming though," I said right before he kissed her.

"Oh wow," Alexa said in shock.

"Mm hmm I owe Wendy big time and I plan on killing my brother later tonight for it," I said, watching Wendy drag him out of the pool.

"If that happened to me I would have beat the crap out of him," Lanie said. We all nodded in agreement. Wendy didn't kill my brother although I'm sure she wanted to.

"What do I owe you?" I asked her after her shift was up.

"$50 and I won't kill your brother." Wendy said

"Okay can half that be in baseballs?" I asked

"No what would I do with baseballs?" Wendy asked.

"Half my pay check from Vincent's is baseballs." I explained. Wendy shrugged. I had to work a lot to pay for that. All the baseballs were taking over my closet so I went to the sandlot with 2 boxes of baseballs like the bulk boxes. I put them in the dugout it was like 5 am so I didn't worry about the boys finding me. The place was a wreck I don't understand why the boys love the place so much. They were guaranteed to use them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the sandlot boys or Wendy… sadly.**

"Hey how are you?" Alexa asked.

"I'm okay," I said.

"Why were you crying this morning?" Alexa asked.

"Um…" I stammered.

"You can tell us anything," Lanie said.

"Aw leave her alone she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to," Alan said, behind us. I smiled a little when he draped his arm around my shoulder.

"I feel as though I'm missing something," Rosie complained. I could feel the other boys' stares on me. Penny giggled.

"It's just repercussions of an event," I explained.

"Which would be?" Alexa asked.

"A dumb decision my parents made," I said.

"It's okay he'll come back," Michael assured.

"No he won't he's not ever going to come back, they've finalized it. Dad's not coming back ever," I said. I had come to terms with those facts. Michael was blindly optimistic about the whole thing.

"You don't know that," Alan whispered to me. I did though; I knew we'd never see my dad again.

"They got a divorce didn't they?" Prim asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"It's okay, you've at least still have all of us," Rosie said. Hugging me slightly.

"I guess I do," I said.

"You'll be fine," Ham said.

"You always are the sweetest," Alexa said sarcastically. We're just a bunch of kids in a very messed up world trying to make our name. We're just kids surrounded by dumb blind adults. Mr. Myrtle is physically blind but can see more than my mom seems to be able to be. It's odd how often they hurt us, not one of us can ever complain though and that's also part of why we all need each other.

"We've got to go," Lanie said, grabbing my arm. We went to a table, far enough away from the boys that they didn't see us.

"Nancy truth or dare?" Alexa asked.

"Truth," I replied.

"How big is your bust now?" Alexa asked.

"How big are yours?" I scoffed.

"I don't have any real ones yet. I fill water balloons up with pudding."Alexa said. "You're lucky boys like them big," She continued.

"I still will use my tape and love it," I said.

"Why?" Lanie asked.

"I live with the most perverted boy in town, that's reason enough," I said.

"True." Rosie said.

"Penny truth or dare?" Lanie asked.

"Um truth," Penny replied.

"Have you ever kissed someone? Not in your family?" Lanie asked.

"EW no!" Penny exclaimed.

"Nancy has," Alexa taunted.

"He kissed my first!" I said in my defense.

"You liked it though," Alexa said

"Wait, Nancy did you kiss Alan?" Prim asked.

"Kinda sorta maybe," I said.

"I don't get it, why?" Penny inquired.

"I don't know why he kissed me. I do know that he probably heard me crying and tried to cheer me up," I stated.

"Wondrous," Prim said sarcastically she was looking past us to a tree where some boys were parking their bikes. It was Philips and his gang. I took a hold of one of Rosie's hands.

"Well what do we have here?" Phillips asked when he got closer.

"Leave us alone," Alexa said.

"Why should I?" Phillips snorted.

"We don't mess around we'd kick your ass," Rosie said.

"Sure you would, but that's not very lady like. Of course though you wouldn't know your mom never got to teach you," Phillips mocked.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous that she has a dad," Penny shot back. That's right Phillips doesn't know who his dad is.

"At least my Dad didn't run away from me like some people's dads," Phillips sneered looking straight at me. That stung. Alexa was not one to let him do that. She punched him and we went into war mode. Everyone was throwing punches and kicking. The tigers ran away after we did that. They didn't want to be beaten by a bunch of girls again.

"We all agree to despise any and all tigers for forever," I asked.

"Agreed," Penny said. Rosie shuddered.

"You okay?" Lanie asked.

"No not really, it's just really bad flash-backs," Rosie said. "Of them breaking my window and getting me. They also beat me up for awhile before you guys saved me," Rosie said.

"We figured. We'll take you to wherever our brothers are." Felicia said.

"And then we'll laugh at them." Felicity said.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the sandlot. Face it if I did SOMEBODY would have at least gotten slapped.**

It had been a few weeks since Squints had eh _you know_. I had been helping Wendy pack up a few boxes, her sister was moving out.

"Wendy where's my pink dress?" Alison, her sister, asked.

"It's in the closet," Wendy said.

"Thanks," Alison said leavening the cluttered room. The room had pale pink walls and white curtains that had pink and red embroidered roses. Wendy had shared this room with Alison for as long as she remembers. I was silently wrapping up a porcelain doll for the journey from the valley all the way to Seattle Washington. Alison's new husband worked there so they had to move over there.

"Alison is such a princess," Wendy said. I laughed a little at this. We packed up all Alison's junk into boxes.

"Alison, all the boxes are in your old room, we should start moving them," I said.

"Nancy that's your job, not mine." Alison mocked filing her nails.

"Come on," Wendy whispered to me carrying a box out to the truck. I grabbed one and fallowed. After we had loaded the majority of the boxes into the moving trailer a few of the boys walked past. Michael was about to pass by but then he saw Wendy, and the moving trailer.

"Wendy are you moving?" He asked stumbling on the last word. Wendy looked at him for a split second before answering.

"No way! I'd miss this place way too much. Alison's moving to Washington though." Michael smiled a little relieved that the girl he had a major crush on wasn't leaving town.

"Why is Alison moving?" Benny asked.

"I guess it's a requirement of her married life," Wendy shrugged.

"She got married? But she's like…" Kenny started flabbergasted.

"19, Kenny, she's 19." Wendy said slowly.

"Nancy, where have you been? There are still a few boxes up in my room." Alison asked.

"I'll go get them," I stated.

"Good, besides I think you still owe my sister for what happened because of that rat of a brother you have," Alison muttered. I was offended by this, me and my brother may have a few issues but as soon as you mess with him you'll be facing me.

"Well Alison, I'm happy to see that you can in fact think, but I don't, you're paying me for doing this." I stated. I did finish the work and was paid a decent amount for a day's work; $10 for 5 hours of work wasn't bad. I put my money towards bills and food and stuff. My mother had refused to work and I didn't want to bother my brother with working because he's still a kid. I mean he should have fun while he still can.

"Nancy I'm so glad I found you!" My mother squealed tightly hugging me. Another one of her boyfriends was in the living room.

"Were you even looking?" I asked coldly.

"Dear this is Steve, we're dating," My mother introduced.

"And how long will this one last?" I retorted.

"It'll last this time," She reasoned. I ran up to my room. I could hear my mother apologizing to him. I barricaded my door with my dresser I didn't feel like talking to anybody. I had another job to go to so I ended up having to leave but I left through the window. I had to babysit Vincent's kids, Lily and Anna-Beth, 2 year old twins. They always were in some sort of mess.

I had reached the pharmacy and the girls were on the floor attempting to mop. "No, Lily Anna-Beth! What happened?" I ask.

Lily looked up at me and simply said "Mess," while pointing at the puddle of water.

"Messy Messy Mess," Her sister added. I sighed and cleaned it up. I earned $20 dollars for that and my shift at the pharmacy. I didn't want to take sympathy money from anybody so I worked almost all day nearly every day.

"Nancy where were you?" Michael asked.

"The Pharmacy," I said not wanting to elaborate.

"Why?" Michael questioned as I walked up the stairs.

"I was working Mikey," I explained using the nickname I gave him in first grade that he hated.

"You shouldn't," He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"In case you haven't noticed Michael, Dad left. He's gone I'm the only income we have! If I stop working we won't be able to keep this house. It's like I'm the only one who gets that." I said.

"Why don't you just ask mom for money?" He asked.

"Because she doesn't have any!" I practically screamed.

"She doesn't? Then why would she go shopping?" Michael asked.

"She what?" I screamed running over to the freezer where I kept the money in ice-cube trays. It was gone all $200 that I had earned to pay the bills. "Damn it! She's so selfish! She didn't work for a single cent of that!" I cursed.

"I'm back," she chimed walking in our front door.

"Damn you! Do you realize how hard I have to work just to get by? That $200 was all we had to pay the bills and the mortgage, and pay for food too." I screamed.

"Young lady I don't like your tone," She scolded.

"I worked for that money, you didn't. If you want money to buy stuff we need to pay the bills first. I hate you!" I screamed running up to my room.

"I'm going to go up," I heard my mother say.

"I think you've done enough damage already Mom," Michael stated.

"How was I supposed to know that money was for the bills?" She asked. "It was in an ice tray for god's sake!" She added.

"Maybe Nancy was hiding it from us so we wouldn't use it stupidly like what you just have," He recommended.

"That's ridiculous! Style isn't stupid," She reasoned. Alexa hopped through my window.

"Sorry, her it's my allowance for the last month," She said handing over a few dollars. I looked at the money.

"I can't take that," I said refusing the bills.

"Why not? Swallow your pride already!" Alexa complained.

"Psh what pride? I think I lost the right to pride when my parents divorced." I complained.

"I haven't really seen you lately, and I think this stress has changed you. You aren't the same person I'm best friends with or that defended Rosie or my brother fell in love with. You aren't the same girl who made the oath to the sisterhood. Remember you were the one that came up with that? You aren't the same girl who had the courage to pull all of us together so our brothers would be more bearable, the one who made up the story of the beast to scare off our brothers. You were the one that didn't care that Wendy was 5 years older than us or that she hated us at first. You were the girl that broke Benny's nose when he got too proud of himself. What happened to that girl?" Alexa pointed out.

"She grew up. She had to it wasn't her choice not to see her best friends. It wasn't her choice that her parents got divorced. She just had to find a way to deal with it. She has and it hurts like hell." I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the Sandlot as much as I would love to. Fore warning this is a sad chapter.**

We were all at Alexa's house, making plans on how to annoy our brothers in the future. The door bell suddenly rang with sharp intent. Mrs. McClennan wiped her hands on her raven and ivory colored apron that covered her orange calico dress. She waltzed over to the door. She unlatched the lock and swung open the old oak door. Just the sight of that Marine in his parade uniform made our hearts shatter. We all knew far too well the message he carried.

"I regret to inform you Mrs. McClennan that your husband has gone missing in action. He crossed a street to help a fallen comrade," The Marine stated in an almost emotionless trance. "He was a good man," The Marine finished. He handed over a hideous, mustard, yellow, envelope.

"Thank you," Mrs. McClennan stated receiving the envelope hesitantly as if refusing it would change her sickening reality. When she turned around her face was tear stained already. Streams of tears flooded my best friend's face. We were all somewhat frozen trying to accept our new reality.

"Mom do you want me to go find Alan?" Alexa asked he voice trembling.

"Yes honey, I think he better know as soon as possible," Her mother replied sinking into the faded patterned loveseat.

"Come on, we'll get him," Rosie said to a shell-shocked Alexa. We all went to the sandlot but as soon as we escaped the door, Rosie burst into a run. Now anyone of the rest of us run like normal people, but not Rosie, she's a Rodriguez. Therefore she runs like one. We all ran not knowing what else to do. We hurdled the fence; landing respectfully in the outfield.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scotty asked, bluntly. We had landed closest to him.

"What happened?" Benny asked noticing Alexa's sharp sobs. "If the Tigers hurt you guys again, I swear I'll kill them," He added. This only caused Alexa to cry more.

"Benny what did you do to my sister?" Alan cried out.

"Bad vocabulary," I said to explain Alexa's waterworks. Benny's face softened as he got the idea. Most of the guys were now encircling us.

"Alan, Mom wants you home," Alexa stated in between sobs. You could tell he knew exactly what had happened. The other guys were a little slower on the uptake. We all walked towards their house solemnly, nobody spoke, then again nobody needed to.

A week passed before Alexa even walked out of her room, and it was another before she talked to any of us. Alan wasn't as chatty ether. Out of the pair he was the first to talk to me.

"Hey Nance?" Alan asked a little hesitantly.

"Hey," I said putting down a magazine Lanie had let me barrow.

"Look I have to tell you something," Alan said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked sitting bolt upright.

"Uh, my Mom's sending me to military school," Alan said wringing his wrists. I could feel my eyes widen. "Look it's nothin' to worry about but I just thought you should know," Alan added wrapping an arm around me.

"Alan," I sighed before he pulled me closer. I kissed him not wanting him to go anywhere. "When?" I asked.

"At the end of the summer," He sighed. "But don't worry okay? I'll visit every Christmas, and we can see each other then." Alan offered.

"Yeah we will," I sighed. We had never gone on a date or proclaimed each other as ours. Yet somehow I still wanted to spend forever with him.


	14. Epilogue

**I don't own the Sandlot I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.**

14 years later. (1976)

The sisterhood had stayed together even though we moved away piece by piece. Squints had married Wendy and had a few kids. Lanie worked as a medium in Rhode Island. Rosie had moved off to be a social worker. Alexa became an actress, as we had all figured she would. Felicia and Felicity help their brothers by being their secretaries. Penny opened up a bakery that is one of the best in town. Prim was an employee at the bakery. Not many of us got married. We all figured out a long time ago we need friends more than men.

We would gather every year at least once. The pact to stay together and be there whenever someone needed us was a very active one. This time Wendy's 5th kid was on its way. Yes 5th kid. I lived a good hour drive away from the old town. Mainly so I wouldn't be haunted by the ghosts of the past, our giggles our laughs, our blood.

"Aunt Nancy!" I was greeted with a mugging of hugs. Their kids were all fairly young. Their oldest one was 3 years old then they had the triplets that were two years old.

"Why don't you give her some time to settle down?" Wendy demanded in that motherly way that is filled with love. "Thanks for coming," She thanked.

"Yeah, you know I can't miss this," I shrugged. "You'd all gang up and kill me," I added.

"Nance, you know we'd never kill you, we just might make you wish you were never born," Alexa mocked.

"Yeah, we've all seen your face, tragically," I mocked.

"You're all crazy we tie them to a pole and make a dog eat them remember?" Rosie stated rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her margarita.

"No, take their eyes out with spoons," Penny argued.

"Force butter down their throats," Prim reminded.

"Whatever, don't give my kids ideas," Wendy dismissed.

"Wendy, you said you were busy, how do you keep having kids?" Lanie asked.

"They are busy, Lanie" I winked.

"You're disgusting," Penny informed me.

"Face it, you know it's true," I dismissed putting my hands up.

"Take a break Wendy," Rosie agreed sipping her margarita.

"Do you want something to drink?" Wendy asked me.

"No I'll drive," I replied.

"Michael said he could," Wendy offered.

"Face it, Mikey won't be able to see straight when you have to go to the hospital," I replied.

"That's probably true," Wendy admitted.

"Where is he anyways?" Prim asked noting the absence of my brother.

"Probably at the Sandlot," Wendy shrugged, "like he always is," she added.

"Benny there too?" I asked Rosie.

"He'd live there if I let him," Rosie replied.

"No offence," Felicia started.

"But your brother is crazy," Felicity finished. They had become more in tune with each other over the years, as impossible as that sounds.

"All of the Sandlot boys are crazy, that's why the sisterhood started," I replied.

"Uh, hate to interrupt," Wendy started. We all knew what that meant.

"Well shit," Prim said.

"I'll get Michael and Benny, Lanie, Prim come with me." Penny stated.

"We'll watch the kids," Felicia and Felicity said at the same time.

"Wendy, Rosie, Alexa, we're going to the hospital," I declared. We rushed every which way.

A few hours after she got to the hospital a new little girl was born, Samantha. She had dark brown hair but blue eyes like her mother's. She was tiny and beautiful in every way; she's going to break some hearts when she got to date. Michael maintains none of his kids are dating as young as he did. Michael melted when he saw her. His knees collapsed in on him. It was a beautiful sight. Wendy hated hospitals so she got out of there an hour later, kid in tow.

There was an unexpected visitor at her door when we returned. He hasn't changed much, Alan was still Alan. They welcomed him in and he was glad to see all the little ones. He was really good with their kids, playing with them, and giving Wendy a break.

"Hey Nance," He whispered before picking me up. I giggled in response. "Someday this could be us," He added, kissing me. I gladly accepted the kiss, it was the kind you miss after your lips part and they're tingling from the contact, the kind you put your whole heart into. Someday should be as soon as possible. The group let us go.

"Alan, I'm sorry I didn't write more," I apologized, when we got to the park.

"It's okay, I'm going to stay on bases for the rest of my military career, you won't have to write when you're with me," Alan said hoping for that to become a reality.

"Yeah, where are you based?" I asked.

"I'm based not far from here actually," He replied. "Nance, will you marry me? I know it's sudden, and if you want to make it go slower, I can, but will you?" Alan rambled.

"Of course I will," I replied and Alan flashed his million dollar smile.


End file.
